<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012017">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Reader, Canon-Typical Lip-Biting, Clothed Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, On BOTH SIDES, Pissed-off John Sheppard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Ejaculation, Self-indulgent smut, Sex Pollen, Sex-Neutral Reader, Sort Of, Unsafe Sex, and back to enemies again, as in, canon-typical threats of violence, cis or trans or nonbinary, either way Sheppard's making you come in your pants, elements of noncon, he seriously does that lick-bite thing ALL THE DAMN TIME in canon and it's going to kill me, male or female, more like double-drugged sex really, whatever you want - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go as you'd planned when Colonel John Sheppard finally catches you, just before you escape the floating city of Atlantis. And after that, well… things don't exactly go as <i>either </i>of you had planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Sheppard/Reader, John Sheppard/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got carried away with the tags, I'm sorry <strike>okay I'm not sorry</strike>. Heed the consent issues, I had vague ideas of writing some sort of consensual non-con roleplay fantasy thing, and then accidental sex pollen-esque things happened instead. </p><p>I made this as gender-accessible as possible, there is no [y/n] stuff, and it's just entirely self-indulgent intense-Sheppard porn (you know, when he's got that super intense face on, wearing the black t-shirt and those <i>pants</i>, with that frikken thigh holster and his half-laced combat boots? Yeah, that).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Deep in the abandoned reaches of Atlantis, you’re just easing around the last corner towards your hidden vessel, weapon at the ready— when <em> his </em> voice comes from behind you. </p><p>“<em>Drop it.</em>” </p><p>Cursing inwardly, you hesitate, trying to gauge how far away he is; whether to risk making a run for it anyway— until the metallic <em> clack </em>of a gun cocking a pace or two away makes you freeze in your tracks. </p><p>“I <em> won’t </em>ask twice,” he says, the barely leashed anger grating in his voice a clear testament to just how much he means that. </p><p>Moving slowly, carefully, you turn to face him, raising both hands out to the sides and dropping the firearm as ordered. The second it hits the floor of the corridor, Sheppard kicks it away, his handgun trained directly at your head and a look of dark, simmering fury on his face. </p><p>“How did you infiltrate the city?” he snaps. His jaw twitches, his tongue darts out briefly over his lips and his fingers tighten on the gun; but the barrel of the weapon never wavers, even for a second. </p><p>Defiantly raising your chin, you say nothing, ignoring the hammering of your heart in your chest. He’s <em> good. </em>Too good. Even with all your training, the best you can do is wait, and hope he makes a mistake. Maybe if he gets angry enough he'll give you the opening you need— </p><p>“<em>Answer me!</em><em>”</em> he barks, the sudden roar making you jump despite yourself. </p><p>You hold his gaze steadily anyway, sneering, your voice calculatedly provoking. “Wouldn’t <em> you </em> like to know, <em> Sheppard.</em>” </p><p>He bites out a curse under his breath, and the next thing you know, you’re being spun around again and slammed face-first against the chill, metallic wall, too quickly for you to react. The top crate in the stack you were using for cover goes tumbling to the floor with a crash and a tinkle of breaking glass, but Sheppard ignores it completely. Your feet are kicked wider and you’re pinned painfully hard to the wall by Sheppard’s forearm at the back of your neck, the barrel of his handgun cold against your jaw. </p><p>“Yeah, I <em> would,</em>” he hisses, breath hot in your ear. He’s so close you can <em> smell </em> him; him, and a faint, sharply sweet smell that… wasn’t there a moment before. It’s… pleasant, almost distractingly so— and so is <em> Sheppard, </em> strangely enough, his scent warm and musky, skin and fresh sweat and gun oil. “And I <em> will. </em> You just might not <em> enjoy </em> it… all that much…” </p><p>He trails off, his voice tight, tense, but oddly uncertain— and then he <em> shifts </em> slightly, pressing more fully against you from behind, trapping you against the wall; and abruptly inhales sharply along the bared line of your neck. The warmth of his slow exhale against your skin makes you shiver, and he presses closer still. The heat of his body is… <em> intoxicating, </em> and all you want is <em> more.  </em></p><p>Breathing hard, you tilt your head, cheek still pressed hard to the wall— and you’re just barely able to see, from the corner of your eye, the way he's gazing at you. Intense and dark and heated, just like the curl of tension twisting lightly and inexplicably through your belly. He’s breathing hard as well, almost panting; and then a quiet groan slips almost unnoticed from your throat at the hot, wet, almost tentative touch of his tongue on the suddenly hyper-sensitive skin of your neck. </p><p>It should be unwelcome, you <em> know </em> it should; yet somehow it’s entirely the opposite. You push back into him, but not to escape, only to <em> feel </em> him against you; and his hips roll, stiffening heat grinding against your ass as something between a growl and a low moan falls from his lips. He licks you again, harder this time, swiping a line of wet heat up from the collar of your shirt to your ear; then <em> bites </em>your neck, hard, and thrusts against you with a panting, wordless snarl. </p><p>A sudden, powerful heat explodes out from your core, a burning, demanding, all encompassing <em> lust </em>that shoves all rational thought from your mind. Some distant part of you is vaguely aware of Sheppard tossing his gun aside, one hand still pinning your wrists to the wall above your head, but it’s hardly even necessary. Running is the furthest thing from your mind as you feel his other hand between you, yanking his pants open and shoving yours down your ass until the stiff heat of his cock is rubbing against your bared skin.  </p><p>Desperate gasps and panting breaths mingle, his and yours both; and you arch your back into it, dizzy with sheer <em> need. </em> It feels like forever and no time at all before the blunt head of his cock is at your entrance and you’re suddenly, gloriously <em> breached </em> in one long, hard thrust, Sheppard’s low groan vibrating against your back. He’s only slick with spit but it’s <em> more </em>than enough right now, the momentary discomfort of the abrupt stretch swallowed by the raging torrent of desire; forgotten immediately in the bliss of being filled by the thick, straining heat of his hard cock. </p><p>He doesn’t pause, sliding back out and driving in again with a harsh grunt, again and again, each thrust tearing another gasping cry from your throat as the burning, demanding tension in your gut coils rapidly tighter. You're only dimly aware of rocking your hips to grind helplessly, futilely, against the wall, the front of your own pants pulled tight over your crotch— but not tight <em> enough. </em>Desperate for friction, you manage to yank one hand from his bruising grip, jamming it between your legs and squeezing yourself through the thick material with a gasping whine of relief. He hardly seems to notice or care that your hand is free, pounding into you harder and harder, one hand still pinning yours to the wall and his other arm tight across your neck. You don’t even remember when that happened, his muscles taut and clenched against your throat, the hair on his forearm almost incongruously soft on your over-sensitive skin at the same time. </p><p>His panting gasps are getting harsher, ragged, <em> urgent; </em> his hips slamming hard against your ass, the slapping of skin-on-skin and the accompanying rhythmic clinking of his undone belt filling the small room. With your arm pinned between you and the wall under his weight, all you can do is rut into your own hand, aching with need while he fucks you, every quick, sharp thrust driving you higher and higher and <em> higher </em> until <em> finally—  </em></p><p>The unrestrained, wordless howl that rips from your throat could belong to someone else for all that you care, consumed entirely by the waves of pleasure shuddering through your entire body, release running in hot spurts down your own leg and soaking into your pants. Sheppard is still hammering into you hard and fast as you clench around his cock, every thrust drawing out the already mind-numbingly powerful orgasm further until you can't even breathe, quaking and so limp that the only thing keeping you upright is Sheppard’s weight pinning you to the wall. </p><p>His teeth sink sharp into your neck, hips snapping forward one- two- three more times before he spills deep inside you with a feral <em> snarl. </em> You can <em> feel </em>his cock twitching in you as he comes, buried to the hilt, filling you completely with thick, pulsing heat. </p><p>It's all too soon before he slumps against you, both of you panting and shaking and spent, sweat trickling down your spine and his body a hot, heavy, comfortable weight against your back. That strange scent is still on the air, but it's fading— and as you slowly emerge from the fog of lust and focus your gaze on the smashed vials that had obviously been stored in the fallen Ancient crate, dawning realization finally settles in. </p><p>You shift, subtly; silently willing strength back into your trembling legs… and wait. After a moment, Sheppard gives himself a little shake and groans, pushing back, his hold loosening on your wrist and throat and his weight lifting away from your back. </p><p>"What—" </p><p>His voice is rough and raw, the feeling of his still-stiff, come-slick cock sliding out of you pulls a quiet, shivering, uncontrollable moan from your throat and sends an <em> entirely </em> too distracting lurch of fresh arousal flaring in your gut— but you manage to ignore it, barely. Planting your feet and bracing against the wall, you twist and drive the elbow of your free arm hard into his ribs in one quick movement. As he staggers back with a pained curse, you spin, lashing out with a kick that sweeps his feet out from under him and sends him sprawling to the floor on his ass. </p><p>Before he can recover, you've grabbed both his gun and yours from the floor and taken off down the corridor. As you sprint for the safety of your ship, yanking your clothing straight, you're not quite able to ignore the slippery feeling of his come leaking back out of you and trickling down your thighs, the fact that you're still wet and hot from you and Sheppard both— </p><p>And that it still feels really fucking <em> good.  </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>